


Of Gifts and Strawberries

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana





	Of Gifts and Strawberries

It starts with little things. Sam would be needing a book and Gabriel would hand him over the right one before he even starts to look for it. He'd be feeling hungry and food would suddenly appear in front of him – good, healthy food at that! Little stuff that make life easier, and for which Sam's grateful. He doesn't think anything of it, guessing it's one of the little perks of now having an archangel on their team.

But then, Gabriel's leaving him small gifts: delicious candy in his pockets, a new knife when his breaks on the tough skin of a giant demonic lizard, a warmer jacket after he complains about the cold. It's a bit strange –because even if he tends to be oblivious sometimes, Sam _does_ notice that neither Dean nor Castiel seem to be receiving these kinds of gifts from the archangel– but it's nice, so he just smiles at Gabriel and thanks him.

After that, the archangel's holding freaking doors open for him. That's when Sam starts to get suspicious and goes talk to Castiel, which leads to the most bizarrely awkward discussion of Sam's life (which is saying a lot) and some revelations about his brother's sex life he really could have done without.

So when Gabriel hand-feeds him a succulent strawberry that has no right to be this good and ripe in the middle of Winter, Sam closes his eyes and makes an appreciative moan-y noise low in his throat. He slowly chews on the fruit, then swallows it and opens his eyes again to stare into the archangel's. Licking his lips, he asks: "Are you courting me, Gabriel?"

The angel raises a suggestive eyebrow. "Maybe I am, maybe not. There's only one way for you to find out, Sammy-boy." So Sam lowers his lips to the archangel's and smiles when he feels Gabriel's mouth move against his. Their first kiss tastes of strawberries, Hearshey's Kisses and electricity.


End file.
